Cinquenta anos depois é tarde demais
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Em Midnight Sun, Edward deu um empurrãozinho no relacionamento de Ang e Ben. E se Ben agora contasse a ela que Edward Cullen queria levá-la ao baile? * Fanfic dedicada à Tati H. Cullen *


**Olá!  
>One-shot de presente para a Tati.<br>**

**Meus parabéns muitas felicidades, saúde, amor, enfim todo o blá blá blá e pelo DIREITO DE GANHAR DOIS PRESENTES! RSRSRS  
><strong>

**E é claro não posso esquecer de agradecer a ela por betar a fanfic. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>50 anos depois é tarde demais.<strong>

Angela POV

- Argh! Você está cada vez mais rabugenta, Ang. – Seu marido Ben reclamava e tinha mais, ela mesma tinha muito do que reclamar dele. Ou seja lá qual fosse o assunto, é assim que começava a vida tranqüila de um casal de idosos.

- Ben, nem mesmo comece.

- Eu deveria, mas não posso. Eu deveria ter deixado Edward Cullen te levar ao baile há 50 anos atrás. – Disse irritado, batendo sua bengala; ele parecia querer levantar, desistindo logo depois.

- Como? - Os últimos raios de sol atingiram seu cabelo,fazendo Ben, apesar de reclamar, parar e admirar um pouco. – O que você disse, seu velho rabugento?

- Eu disse que Edward Cullen queria te levar ao baile. Mas é claro que eu fui mais rápido e a convidei antes.

- Você o quê?

- Isso mesmo. – Mais uma vez esforçou-se para se levantar e estava perto disso. Porém, Angela agarrou seu braço o fazendo cair novamente na poltrona.

- O que você quis dizer com "Edward Cullen queria te levar ao baile" ? – disse com uma imitação de seu marido rabugento, que bufou e resolveu contar o que havia acontecido há 50 anos atrás.

- Lembra-se de uma semana depois do acidente de Bella? – Ela assentiu levemente. – Estava na aula de espanhol. Você se lembra, certo? Eu tinha essa aula com dois dos Cullen.– Sim ela sabia, mas estava mais ansiosa pela situação. Com a idade, poucas coisas aconteciam em seu novo mundo de aposentada: filhos, netos e talvez futuramente bisnetos. Ela ainda não tinha a confirmação de tal. – E então eu escutei uma conversa do Edward com seu irmão, aquele que parecia um armário.

- Você quer dizer o Emmett, Emmett Cullen. – Ajudou com a falta de memória do marido, que não se perdeu tanto na hora de dar apelidinhos aos ex-colegas de classe.

- É, esse. Pare de me atrapalhar, estou contando. – Angela revirou os olhos para o jeito rabugento do marido. Ela só estava tentando ajudar; mesmo assim se calou para que ele continuasse sua história. Que poderia terminar agora, caso ele caísse no sono como todos os velhos tolos em sua idade. - Eles estavam falando sobre seus pares para o baile e esse Emmett disse: "Você já convidou Angela Weber para sair?"

Os dedos de Angela se contorceram de excitação ao imaginar essa cena.

- E eu não estava prestando atenção. – Claro que não estava, seu marido nunca prestava atenção em nada. Ele era um velho muito fofoqueiro, cuidava da vida alheia e era enxerido também. O que o levou uma atividade da escola para a vida, afinal tornou-se jornalista. – Mas quando escutei seu nome, não pude deixar de prestar atenção.

- E o que ele disse? – Angela completamente curiosa perguntou, não parecia mais aquela Angela tímida do segundo grau.

- Ele disse que não tinha a convidado ainda, pois você gostava de outro. – Mostrou um sorriso para sua velha esposa, no fundo ele sempre soube.

- Só isso? – Angela parecia desapontada com o que fez Edward desistir.

- Não, não foi apenas isso. Emmett ainda o perguntou se ele não estava a fim de competição, quando ele contou quem era. Eu, Ben Cheley. Você acredita que eles perceberam minha presença e aquele Edward Cullen me olhou de cima abaixo, analisando e achando que era melhor do que eu? – Perguntou a ela, só que ela já não estava mais aqui.

Os pensamentos de Angela vagavam por um futuro com Edward Cullen. Edward gostava dela? Edward Cullen?

_A sala de aula já estava completamente vazia enquanto Angela tentava guardar seus materiais o mais rápido possível. Sua cabeça estava na prova de trigonometria, seus irmãos e seus pais como sempre._

_- Angela? - Ela reconhecia aquela voz, reconhecia das poucas vezes que havia escutado. Seu coração disparou e ela corou e se sentiu envergonhada antes mesmo de responder. _

_- Sim. – Respondeu, por fim levantando o rosto totalmente vermelho não havia mais ninguém além dos dois._

_- Eu estive pensando se você não gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – Ela se surpreendeu com o pedido. Ela estava sendo convidada por Edward Cullen para o baile e agora ele estava ali esperando sua resposta, mas também havia Ben. E ela realmente gostava dele, porém ele não parecia interessado._

_- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? - Ela esperava que as câmeras logo aparecessem e que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma pegadinha. _

_- Eu adoraria ter a sua companhia no baile, também sei que são as garotas que convidam, mas eu realmente quero você. – Ela o olhou e sabia que seus olhos estavam parecendo dois pratos de tão arregalados. Edward, assim que percebeu os vários significados daquela frase, consertou. – Digo, sua companhia, eu realmente a quero. _

_- Oh... – Foi a única coisa que ela pronunciou; por dentro estava gritando e dançando mentalmente. Era a primeira vez que um menino se aproximava dela assim. _

_- A não ser que você já tenha sido convidada e não queira ir. _

_- Não! – Gritou tão alto respirando fundo, continuou. – Não, eu não fui convidada e ... eu vou com você - Edward sorriu lindamente fazendo seu coração cantar; esse era o efeito de Edward Cullen em muitas garotas, o que a fez lembrar também dessas garotas. – Bem eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu vou com você,__não por sua causa. – ela se apressou a dizer. – Mas não quero que sejamos motivos para fofoca. _

_- Tudo bem, eu também estava pensando nisso e eu também estava pensando que poderíamos estudar trigonometria juntos. Se não se importa._

_- Claro que não._

_- Sei que você esta preocupada com essa matéria e eu também, então. - E como ele sabia? _

_Esse era um dos muitos mistérios que rondava Edward Cullen e então eles mantiveram segredo sobre sua ida ao baile. Angela foi convidada por Ben Cheley, o que recusou rapidamente, já que ele não havia a convidado a tempo, agora que ela não iria aceitar. Com os dias passando, ela e Edward se davam cada vez melhor e com a temida prova de trigonometria chegando, se sentia segura graças a ele. _

_E no dia do baile ela se arrumou sozinha, assim como também havia conseguido o vestido. E esperava com expectativa por aquele momento, quando o famoso Volvo apareceu em sua porta, ela se sentia cada vez mais alegre e prestes a explodir, não sentia isso com Ben. Sentir até sentia, mas não com tanta força como havia começado a sentir por Edward._

_Edward estava lindo de terno em sua porta com uma flor para colocar de adorno em seu pulso. Eles se cumprimentaram e felizes, posaram para fotos dos pais de Angela _**(**_, tudo como manda o figurino. Edward, um perfeito cavalheiro, lhe colocou a flor no pulso e lhe beijou a mão causando uma verdadeira explosão de borboletas no estomago da própria. _

_O baile foi divertido, entre todas as meninas de Forks ela fora a escolhida, viu com gosto a cara de Jessica Stanley se retorcer ao ver que a amiga estava simplesmente com o garoto Cullen. Observou Ben sozinho em um canto os olhando com surpresa também. Lauren com Tyler estava se aproximando para soltar uma de suas piadinhas e logo Edward a afastou. A inveja que muitas sentiam de Angela contaminava o local, mas isso não os impediu de se divertir, ele foi cavalheiro até o ultimo segundo quando finalmente na última música do Baile, ele tomou a iniciativa e a beijou, selando assim o destino de ambos. _

_- O que é que tanto você pensa, amor? – Perguntava enquanto se sentava ao lado de sua esposa em um domingo, enquanto olhavam seus netos brincando no jardim da varanda._

_- Estava lembrando quando o garoto mais bonito de Forks me convidou para o baile. _

_- Ah e você não acreditou e ficou me olhando com esses lindos olhos castanhos. Sabia que trigonometria foi uma desculpa? _

_- Não. – Ela olhava carinhosamente seu marido, Edward Cullen com os cabelos totalmente brancos, cor que deixava mais charmoso como há 50 anos atrás._

_- Foi uma desculpa Sra. Cullen, só para ficar perto de você, e também evitar que Ben Cheley chegasse ao seu objetivo, eu nunca gostei de competições, mas por você eu competiria com ele. _

_- Oh Edward. – Suspirou agarrando o braço do marido, sorrindo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, feliz. _

_Fechou os olhos sentindo o cheiro dele e continuando a lembrar de sua adolescência, o namoro. Todas as garotas de Forks com inveja, o casamento e seus filhos todos com os cabelos cor de bronze do pai correndo pela mansão Cullen. _

Até sentir que estava sendo cutucada, e eram cutucões bem fortes em seu braço já frágil pelo tempo; olhou para Edward a tempo de ver a imagem se dissipando e ela continuava sentada no mesmo lugar, só que não era Edward ao seu lado, era Ben!

Tão perdida que só então notou que não fora Ben que havia caído no sono e sim ela. Ben que já tinha conseguido se levantar e agora a encarava com raiva.

- Argh, achei que Bella fosse sua amiga. – Disse ao perceber as fantasias de sua esposa. – E agora você fica sonhando e suspirando pelo marido dela, velha tola.

- E era, mas naquela época Edward não estava namorando-a. E por sua culpa eu poderia ter tido um futuro brilhante! – gesticulou com as mãozinhas já enrugadas, brava por ter que perceber que tudo não passou de um sonho e ainda mais por ter sido acordada aos cutucões por seu marido bronco.

- Não vejo como, no final ele deixou bem claro que você gostava era de mim e não dele.

- Não importa. Se você não tivesse entrado no meu caminho, ele talvez tivesse me chamado.

- Querida sinto muito, apesar de estarmos em 2055, o homem provou que é possível viver na Lua, mas não criaram nenhuma máquina do tempo capaz de rejuvenescer e mudar o passado. E digo mais, duvido muito que hoje Edward Cullen estaria melhor do que eu. – Com dificuldade, levantou um dos braços mostrando um possível músculo rígido, fazendo Angela revirar os olhos e voltar imaginar um Edward com 70 anos ao seu lado.

- Eu te odeio Ben Cheley - Suspirou com os olhos fechados, ainda com a imagem daqueles cabelos bronze já totalmente brancos e o lindo sorriso e os olhos castanhos dourados de Edward.

- Mas foi comigo que você casou. – Ele partiu a deixando ali na varanda.

- Vá tomar seus remédios Sr. Cheley, quem sabe assim você me dará um pouco de paz. E saiba que jamais irei te perdoar por ter colocado um dedo no meu futuro. – Resmungou.

Se um dia ela soubesse que tudo não passou de apenas um empurrãozinho do vampiro em seu destino e que nunca se formaria a imagem de um Edward idoso... Mas para ela era uma boa forma de incrementar suas histórias aos seus bisnetos, em como conheceu seu bisavô e em como ele afastou o garoto "barra pesada" do colégio. Pois seria assim que ela colocaria Edward nessa história, amava o marido e não iria o rebaixar tanto perto da imagem de Edward Cullen.

Pena que 50 anos eram tarde demais para voltar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado, mais uma vez parabéns para a Tati e muito obrigada =D e aproveitando uma das frases dela. <strong>

"**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES!"**

**Fica a dica =)**


End file.
